Heart's Day School Destiny Style
by KairinKagari
Summary: AU. Valentines' Day at Destiny Private High. One Shot


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY =D

* * *

Hey there! It's me, Cagalli Hibiki! I'm a third year high school student in Destiny Private High School. I live in a small apartment with my older twin brother, Kira Hibiki. Since we're twins, we share a room and pretty much do everything together in the house (except taking a shower of course!). We have a small dining table, a small kitchen and a small living room. We lost our parents when we were little and up till middle school, our Aunt Caridad took care of us. She passed away a few years ago and we decided to transfer schools. We decided to enter the prestigious Destiny High. It's been a close three years since we arrived at that school.

Destiny High is a school where your brains AND beauty are often stressed. When I say stressed, it means that you have to be smart and attractive. The people there always use those words against students like, "You aren't beautiful enough." or "You're not smart enough." It's hard to explain but I think you get what I mean (I'm not good at explaining things.).

The whole discrimination thing was getting on my nerves but both my brother and I have those qualities and so here we are. Kira doesn't cook so we don't eat breakfast especially when I oversleep. I was talking to myself when he called out to me, saying that I must hurry. My brother's a born complainer...

We both arrived at our school and we were welcomed by a flock of students. They were all shouting and saying a certain person's name.

I sighed and turned my back. It was THE Athrun Zala. He's a third year student like us but we can't compare to his skill AND looks. He's an expert when it comes to engineering stuff so he's famous. People would say that when the heavens showered gorgeousness and intelligence, Athrun Zala drenched himself with so much of each. Many girls in the school are a sucker for engineers and I don't know why. I think it's because his midnight blue hair keeps on swaying when the wind blows right through his well-shaped face.

After all that babbling about Athrun, you might wonder what my brother and I can do. The answer is programming... for Kira, that is.

Kira is a genius when it comes to programming. He can easily change the operating system at the school's computer lab without the teachers noticing it (he sometimes messes it up to make it easier for me. He's a very considerate brother. *laughs*). He's a bit of a saint so he doesn't use his knowledge for evil (Evil as in cheating. Bummer *pouts*).

I, on the other hand, can do some programming to some extent and I'm good with debates and stuff. You could say that I'm going to be a politician soon and the school categorizes this 'skill' as part of the 'smartness department'. These guys really are picky with their students.

There are only a few students here so it isn't a surprise that you know everyone in here. Destiny High might be a private school for "special cases" but it's not that big. There are like a hundred students and for me, it's quite few. Imagine a three-storey building with a cafeteria, a teacher's lounge, a few classrooms and three laboratories where all science-related students do their experiments. That covers up the whole school. Students like me, who are more of a spokesperson, go to private conference facilities. Those facilities were already used by university students and they don't like us there. Anyway, I've said a lot of random facts. It's time to go and attend class.

I sat down by the window since I'm seated there. I looked at Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haww. Miriallia's yelling at Dearka again for being a jerk. I looked to my right and I saw Stellar Loussier being all childish in front of Shinn Asuka. (She's probably flirting with him again, with Shinn totally ignoring her.)

I glanced a little to the left and I saw the Hawke sisters, Lunamaria and Meyrin, fighting over what to cook for dinner later. In front of me are Lacus Clyne and my brother. They were chatting about something and I couldn't hear it since they were whispering. Shiho Hahnenfuss was, as usual, reading her book, glancing to the front then back to her book again. She always checks if the teacher is there. Yzak Joule's late again but he doesn't act like he's late. He just waltzed inside the room, acting all discreet. Some of our classmates were busy talking to each other about Valentine's Day. After I examined my classmates, I saw Athrun Zala enter the room with a pink haired clone of Lacus Clyne. She was hogging Athrun's arm like she was his and vice versa. I rested my chin on the back of my hand as I followed them with my eyes. Athrun tried to free himself from Meer Campbell's grip and he wasn't enjoying Meer's clingy attitude one bit. I could hear him say, "Let go of me!"

Meer Campbell is Lacus Clyne's clone. I think clone is a harsh word (I wanted to call her a bitch but it's not really worth my time). Let me put it in a nicer way. Meer is Lacus's sister with a different father. She looked different before but because Meer heard about Athrun's attraction to Lacus back in the first year, she went to a plastic surgery clinic and changed her appearance. I don't particularly hate her but her slutty attitude pisses me off once in a while. Well, the bad thing is, after Meer came back to school, Kira was already making his move on Lacus. Not wanting to argue with his best friend, Athrun gave the 'stage' to Kira. More hope for Meer but Athrun was disgusted to see her for a reason I don't want to know (Yes, Kira and Athrun are best friends, but that was because they do things hand in hand. Remember the engineer-programmer tandem...).

Athrun sat down and sighed. I looked at him and he just looked back with a raised brow. He asked me what's up and answered him with a, "Nothing."

We went back to our seats when the door suddenly opened. Mr. Andrew Waltfeld entered the room with nothing in his hand. He usually comes to class with a cup of coffee and his papers.

He said that the whole day was reserved for Valentine's Day. The all-famous Heart's day is tomorrow but I think what he meant was, go ahead and prepare a Valentine's Day special event today.

He left the room and didn't mind the students who came out running to ask him about what he said.

I expected that some will ask him but it only bothered me a bit. It was the first time in the history of this school to actually have an event like this. We never had a cultural event or anything that shouts out "recreation."

Our activities for the past years were nothing but boring lectures and specialty lessons regarding our 'special skills.' Maybe Ms. Murrue Ramius finally realized that we're like a military camp. My classmates were all noisy, talking about what to do for tomorrow.

"How about a Maid Café?"

"Oh! Oh! Matchmaking...!"

Those two words are the only things I heard from them. A lot of them wanted the matchmaking event but why would they want one? Almost half of the class has partners already. After bickering for a mere 2 minutes, they decided on a mock wedding thing. Hey, that wasn't on their list a while ago!

I went to the other 2 classes to at least find out what they're up to. Their class representative told me that class 1 and 2 were doing a flowers & chocolates shop and a couple cafe (whatever that is) respectively. I went back to my room and I saw Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Shinn hurdling together. I saw them looking at me then to Lacus then analyzed the whole room.

They were whispering to each other, like planning for something, so I went to the girls and had a chat with them.

Lacus saw me and waved at me. As I sat down, they continued with their conversation.

"So, who will you give your chocolates to?"

"Athrun!" I heard three girls whose hairs were almost of the same shade and hue.

"Shinn..."

"De...Dearka..."

"Yzak."

Lacus and I were the only ones who haven't mention the name of the person we'll be giving those gifts to. I know Lacus will give Kira since they like each other but as for me, I can't really think of someone. Meer, Lunamaria and Meyrin were consoling themselves about what to give to Athrun. Stellar was all red because she just revealed that Shinn will receive Stellar's affection (even though it was obvious). Miriallia liked Dearka and as for Shiho, she admired Yzak the most.

Lacus and the other girls were waiting for my answer. I told them that I don't have anyone to give chocolates to. They all sighed in disappointment as they were really expecting something.

I laughed softly as I saw their faces. I saw Kira looking at us nervously as if he wanted to say or do something. He saw me looking at him confusingly and when our eyes met, he approached us and took my hand. He pulled me and said, "Let's go home sis." At that, he was still blushing as he pulled me. I feared the worst. Is this incest? My goodness, Kira... I hope you're not planning anything naughty to your innocent little sister.

The girls just bid us good bye as well as the boys. Kira loosened his grip on me and we started to walk normally. I asked my big brother what's wrong.

"Can you...teach me how to make chocolates?"

Kira was blushing even harder. I told him that tomorrow IS Valentine's Day but it was the girls' turn to give chocolates to the boys. Then I remembered that they have a totally different tradition here, or rather, it wasn't like this back in our old hometown.

"I know...but..."

I sensed Kira's in need of my help and maybe he wants to give Lacus his homemade chocolates so I gave him a thumbs up and assured him that I will help him later this evening.

We made a stop to the local convenience store for a little shopping. I can cook and I guess that's the reason he asked me. Some countries hand over chocolates to their loved ones only on a February 14, unlike in our hometown where there's a White Day (guys' turn to give girls chocolates and stuff).

Kira and I were raised in Japan and we transferred here after our Aunt Caridad passed away. I bet Kira was all nervous because the boys might've asked him what he'll give to Lacus. Moving on, we both went to the kitchen and then I started to divide the ingredients. I was going to teach Kira how to make chocolate pralines.

I asked him to melt the chocolate, then pour a thin layer to the mold and let it cool and harden for a few minutes. I asked him to mix the hazelnut filling and crushed wafers before pouring a small amount to the molds. I covered the molds with a layer of melted chocolate to cover it in place. I placed the mold inside the chiller and waited for about 10-15 minutes. Kira was so happy that it didn't take us long to make the chocolates. He took out a heart-shaped box and put 10 pieces inside. He hugged me and then kissed me on the cheeks. He went to our room to do some stuff...I think...

For a moment I really thought it was incest but my worries vanished when he asked me to teach him how to make chocolates. I watched TV for 2 hours and ate the leftover rice cakes that were bought by Kira because he didn't like the taste of it. After a drink of water and a visit to the bathroom, I changed to my pajamas and went inside the room. Kira was sleeping so soundly with a smile on his face. I smiled at him and slept beside him.

The next morning, my brother and I saw a line of students just beyond the entrance gate. They were all anxious and I know why. They are going to give Athrun Zala their chocolates. Kira kissed me in the cheeks and asked permission if he could go and approach Lacus. I told him that he didn't have to ask since he's older but he wanted me to 'allow' him. I said yes and he went running to Lacus. I saw Kira and Lacus gave each other their homemade chocolates to each other and I was happy for them. I continued walking until I saw a figure approaching me.

I stopped for a moment because I saw Shinn standing in front of me. We weren't in good terms because he hates me (I don't know why though) so we address each other by calling each other's family name.

"Hibiki..."

Shinn's head was down, and I answered him by saying his family name in a calm tone. He took out a small box and handed it to me. I was in total shock. How can a person who hates me give me chocolates? The answer lies within the raven-haired boy, but I wasn't able to ask because I was still frozen in shock.

"For you..."

And with that, he ran away. I saw him give Stellar a box from afar but he ran away again. He must've been nervous to give two girls his present. Stellar followed him to give him the chocolate she bought. I really didn't get why he would give me a box but I decided to keep it.

A few meters and there I saw Dearka and Yzak handing Miriallia and Shiho a bouquet of roses at the same time. I laughed at how these two best friends do the same things at the same time. Miriallia and Shiho blushed and handed them a box of chocolates at the same time. A lot of lovebirds today...

As I almost entered the school building, the various squeals of the girls made me stop from taking another step. I looked back and saw Athrun rejecting the chocolates and love letters that the girls were handing him. He shook his head and declined their offer. Those girls were crying already and were shouting at him about them getting hurt, and that they'll never recover from their heartbreak. Lunamaria, Meer and Meyrin were there too. Oh brother...

Athrun's face gradually turned red as his eyes met mine. He cleared his throat and went up to me.

"Cagalli Hibiki... Please accept this."

In front of me was a big heart-shaped box, with golden laces and a note saying, "To my most precious."

I blushed and thanked him for giving me chocolates. My attention was on the size of that thing. I didn't mind the cold stares of the girls who were rejected by Athrun Zala for a tomboyish girl like me. I stared in awe as I tried to indulge myself in wonder on why that box was freaking big. It was literally bigger than me! Well, it was so big; I had to carry it like the big teddy bears you see in stuff toy shops.

"Those aren't homemade chocolates. I bought them because I didn't want you to eat chocolates that will upset your stomach..."

Athrun hid his face and scratched his head. I couldn't talk back to him as I was still mesmerized about that thing. Also, I didn't know he felt like that towards me.

I regained my composure and kissed him in the cheek.

"Thank you Athrun Zala." he took the box from me since it wasn't gentleman-like for letting a lady carry something that big and well, it was kind of heavy. He was blushing heavily.

"That kiss is my Valentines' Gift for you!" I put my hands behind my back, closed my eyes and smiled widely at him. He took my hand and we walked towards the school building, holding hands.

I saw Shinn looking at us, his eyes all wide and seemed to be following us. I think I'm smelling jealousy here... (ShinnxCagallixAthrun anyone?)

With all the things that happened, the day ended with a new love story, new enemies and... a third party?


End file.
